


This Way We Are

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: A500 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: Avatar_500, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world that cannot accept their love, they are free to be together only in the silences between the moments of their lives....</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Way We Are

"This Way We Are" by Dr. Abraxas 2012-06-05

Zuko aimed eyes at the roof of the teepee. At that peak, a jagged frame of sky, daylight shined azure. Wispy filaments of clouds swirled across the view of the window. Air -

"What about Mai?"

Like a bolt it came out of nowhere.

Zuko arched against that spread of fur used as a bed, searching for the answer to the question.

"What's to say? Just the game of politics.... We needed to do it."

"Yeah, I know about that." Sokka sighed - eyes twinkled like crests of waves as lids tightened. "It's a game nobody wins at the end."

"What about Suki?"

Smiling, the chief's hand slid to the lord's hand, tapping, tapping its reply though a language known only to touch, knuckle to knuckle.

"It's perfect with us, you know, a mutual fulfillment of duty and appearance."

Zuko chuckled. Sinking into that fur he noticed a flap of tunic which came to be lose. Instinctively, he folded the fabric, swiping up and down, pressing tight a crease that action formed along Sokka's chest. Fingers. Palms. Hands. Exploring those details.... Propelled as if by its own volition, touch slid beneath airy turquoise cotton onto a place which invited deeper and deeper intimacy.

"...wow... Zuko, smiling... mister 'I'm never happy'...."

"Stop it - I do too smile - I was just thinking about the Rock and that night you came into my cell. That way your hand found my hand. And would not let go.... And how it's always places like that, like this, in shadow and in darkness, where nobody watches, that's where we're free." Another spell of silence settled as the workings of Nature unfolded in and out of the teepee. "I love that at least it isn't awkward between us."

Sokka laughed: "Are you telling the jokes, now, Zuko? Do you know how awkward it is - to fight the need - to keep from holding, grabbing on to you - when I see the man I love - THE MAN I LOVE!" Chief clutched Lord by the wrist - "like this" - eyes looked up from fur to face. The gaze lingered like that of an artist studying and committing the detail of those features. As if yearning a power to recreate a Zuko perfect in each and every aspect - to summon along those gulfs of time when their lives took them apart. "The shame that we can be with others but not with each other...."

Zuko squeezed arms about Sokka's waist.

"Suki's pregnant," the warrior uttered between the breaths of kisses. "You're the father," he confessed with a blush. "It was you who escaped my lips. These lips. These lips," he paused, pressing brow to brow with his lover. "That's us, isn't it, this way we are."

END


End file.
